


No Charge

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A Journal's Stolen Pages [6]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: A midnight visit to Flynn's room.





	No Charge

He woke up to a soft breathing and someone shifting by his side. His back protested and he realized he had fallen asleep while sitting; once his mind processed the surroundings everything started to make sense.  
Lucy was sleeping next to him, her head on his shoulder, they were sharing a blanket and a laptop laid on his legs. They had been watching a movie, but they had been so tired they never finished it, falling asleep as it played.  
There was a knock and the door opened. Jiya put her head in and was surprised for a moment but the expression didn’t last in her tired face. Days had been hard on her.  
“Sorry, I was looking for Lucy, thought she would be here. I was hoping she would know where my charger is” the girl said and he nodded at her.  
Garcia unplugged the charger from the laptop and started to move but found he could do little without waking Lucy up.  
He rose a hand and Jiya patiently watched him carefully put the computer away, guide Lucy into laying down on his bed and finally retrieving the charger and giving them to Jiya.  
“Thank you,” she said. “When she wakes up, tell her I fixed hers”  
“I will” Flynn answered readily.  
The girl moved to leave but his voice stopped her:  
“Jiya”  
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t tell Wyatt, I doubt Lucy would want him to know…”  
“It really isn’t his problem and neither is it my place to tell him. It’s fine”  
The man watched her for a moment and nodded.  
Jiya gave him a small smile and left.  
Garcia turned and watched Lucy sleeping for a while, considering just how far they’d gotten.


End file.
